


【景莲】药

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 车技十题之八
Kudos: 10





	【景莲】药

“佐藤先生…我真的不能再喝了……”

莲软软地推拒着佐藤的胳膊，想阻止他继续为自己倒酒，他的头好晕，应该是有些醉了。佐藤是他们舞团背后的资助人之一，莲不想在他面前失态。

“没关系呀，我今晚送你回家。”

“那也太麻烦你了……我，我不能喝的，现在还能赶上终电。”

“你的朋友们都回去了，你一个人能行吗？”

“佐藤先生……”

佐藤看着他赤红的面颊，舞团今晚的演出一结束，他们就被拉到了酒吧里庆祝，演出服也没来得及换下。莲今晚因为和舞团的女孩们一起跳舞，上衣宽松外套，下面穿着短裤，细长的腿窝在皮质沙发上，佐藤就故意把手搭在他的膝盖上，慢悠悠地朝上面抚摸。

“醉了也没关系。莲今晚跳得很好，我都看到了。”

“谢谢，佐藤先生…我还有很多不足，嗯……”

莲有点难受的样子，他闭上眼睛，脑袋里一片混沌，佐藤的手在摸着他的大腿，甚至还想往衣服里面钻。

“还难受着呢？”

“没、没有…啊……”

被佐藤摸过的地方，都像被点燃了，莲不得已抓住了佐藤的手腕，摇摇头。

“我是在帮你啊，莲。”

“不用，我喝点水就好了……”

莲慌忙地去拿桌上的水杯，但是手一点力气也用不上，半杯水就直接洒在了衣服上。

“还在逞强。”佐藤趁机去碰他湿透的衣服，“不脱可是会着凉的。”

莲才感觉到不对劲，喝醉了不会是这种感觉，饮下的酒度数并不高，他才喝了几小口，怎么会热成这样。被冷水一浇，他的热度反而更高了。

佐藤假装帮他整理衣服，其实是隔着湿透的布料去爱抚他逐渐膨胀的性器，莲细长的手指缠住他，低着头小声嘟囔。

“我回去换衣服…没事的，佐藤先生……啊！”

佐藤的手能直接盖住他窄小的胯，松紧带短裤轻易地就被扯下来，里面的内裤也湿了，小东西瑟瑟发抖，在他的注视下挺起来。莲画了烟熏的细长眼睛里含了泪，他嘴里还在不停念叨着不要不行之类的，佐藤嫌烦，干脆堵住了他的嘴。

那块布料也被他的手褪到膝盖，佐藤直接摸着他的东西，手指往他后面探。莲的身体像着了火，到处都烫的不行。指尖刚碰到那生涩的穴，莲的反应很大，他双手握紧了佐藤的手臂，白皙紧实的细腰就在他眼前晃悠。

“不能碰那儿…呀……”

“莲很热吗？我帮你量体温呐，这里真烫人。”

佐藤深深地吻他，在喘息之间于他耳边说出露骨情话，莲哪里是他的对手，咬住下唇憋着眼泪不看他，后面却默默地咬紧了。

“我都抽不出来了，莲，放松点。”

佐藤拍了拍他的后臀，他身上就那块肉多，莲被打得疼了，又想往后缩，委屈地按着他手指。

“……好了吗？”

被佐藤碰到过的地方火辣的疼，痛感过去了，就是麻痒，他没体验过这感觉，晕乎乎地斜靠在沙发上，任佐藤脱去他下身的衣物，白袜和黑皮鞋却还好好地穿着。

下半身凉嗖嗖的，直接碰到沙发的皮面，佐藤拉开他的腿，莲下意识地摆出标准的一字，做完了才知道慢半拍害羞，脸红红的看着佐藤。

“莲的身体很软啊。”

“唔嗯…”

莲想要并拢的腿又被拉开，佐藤的手卡在他腿根，这一次不用手指进入，都能看出来他后面已经湿透了，是随时可以侵犯的状态。

前面的性器还在流水，不需要过多的爱抚也很精神，莲不想当着他的面抚慰自己，只能用手捂住眼睛，怯生生地挺着腰前后小幅度摇晃。

“我进去啦。”

佐藤心情很好地在莲耳边说道，粗硬惊人的性器先是和莲的磨蹭了一会，又戳了几下他鼓鼓的会阴，最后才来到湿热的后穴，莲羞耻得什么也说不出，被磨得受不了才小声哼唧几句。

“佐藤…先生，别折磨我了……”

“这可是莲主动邀请我的哦。”

莲只能点头，酒精里的药物早已生效，他现在只想要被填满，和手指相比，性器的尺寸碾压带来更多的快感，他未被开拓好的体内死死地咬住侵入者，让佐藤难以行动。

“进来了…呜呜……佐藤先生！”

“莲，再放松一点。”

佐藤抽出半分，帮莲抚摸着他前面，湿漉漉地手心和前端摩擦出淫秽声响，莲的前发湿漉漉地糊在眼前，他眼角的深色晕开了，手也情不自禁地和佐藤缠在一起，整个人散发着清冽的酒香。

“嗯…再进来，还想要…佐藤先生进来……”

莲像小猫似的喊着佐藤的名字，甚至抬高了腰想自己把他的东西吃进去，那里已经变得异常柔软，再加上前面的快感累积，这一次进入得非常顺利。

“想要进来多少，莲？”

“嗯…要全部进来……”

修长的双腿勾住了佐藤的腰，柔韧的身体软烂如泥，优秀的舞者在暗处也能自由地散发他独有的魅力，佐藤毫不吝惜地投入自己的所有，直到两具身体的距离不能更近为止。

药物激发出他的本能，莲搂着佐藤的脖颈坐上来，轻轻地动着腰，体内一寸寸地绞紧。前端碰着佐藤训练精干的腹肌，在他的下腹留下蜿蜒的暧昧湿痕。

初次接触的肉体竟然能这么契合，佐藤迷乱地吻着莲的脸颊，在他的锁骨留下痕迹，不可自拔地陷入得更深。

“嗯，好累……佐藤先生，我动不了了……”

莲的腰在他手里酸软下去，佐藤自然地躺下，让莲趴在他身上，抓着他的窄胯往上耸动。

“啊啊，好快…不行了！”

紧密咬合的肉穴在他的进攻下越发绵软，莲紧紧地抱着他，随之上下颠簸，带着泣音在他耳边呻吟着。

“莲，想要我射在哪里？”

“佐藤、佐藤先生…射进来就好……莲想要，热热的感觉，呜呜……”

一直不能缓解的欲望，终于在佐藤的重击之下得以解放，被精液填满的瞬间，莲也射了出来。他哭着，叫着，在佐藤的身上不住地痉挛，他们的身体过了好久也没分开。

佐藤摸着他的头，把乱发都撩到后边去，莲哭过的眼睛闭上了，眼睛周围是红红的一圈。

“现在好点了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“还要回家吗。”

“……”

莲把脸埋在他怀里，摇了摇头。


End file.
